Love in Neverland
by Albedo666
Summary: James is growing restless so when he wishes to see Neverland he is denied, so, with the help of Peter and his sister he is one step closer by traveling to a place called London. Will he find what he is looking there for...or perhaps find something else? Meanwhile in Neverland love is abloom while an enemy from the past stirs. Sequel to Future ties past dilemma. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Restless James

**Authors note:** Well never say never to a Neverland Pirate or in this case to another crossover. This time it will be Sofia going down the aisle as her wedding day fast approaches. Travel has been all but cut off from Neverland…and yet…it is James turn now to find love. Journey once more with me as we see what changes have unfolded in the land of youth; also, will James Jr. and Cubby also find love as well? We shall see in:

Love in Neverland

A sequel to Future Ties, Past Dilemma

A Jake and Sofia Tale

CH.1: Restless James

James was a year older and still stuck where he was. Sofia was getting married to Jake from Neverland while his other sister Amber was married to Peter Pan…of Neverland. There was a pattern there…find love and adventure elsewhere. Oh sure Sofia and Amber had some pretty friends but none of them really interested him. Each attempt to try and convince his father to open up the path to Neverland were met with stead refusal or excuses that made him want to bang his head against the wall. So…he did the next best thing.

"Peter…are you sure there is no other way to Neverland?" He asked his brother in law who was found in the study.

"I'm sorry James but the path is sealed for good I am afraid. You are getting bored huh?" James tried to pretend like he wasn't but there was no getting past those blue eyes of his.

"I was the same way, restless and always looking for adventure. In Neverland…well…I tended to be away more than there. The day that Jake, Cubby, and Izzy came into my life I knew I had found people to look after Neverland while I was away. Of course I was always there when they needed me."

"Well…what other places did you go to? I mean maybe if I go there I can find a way to Neverland-." James saw the look in Peter's face and knew what a tricky situation he was in, so, he let it drop.

"Travel between worlds can be tricky James…one slight wrong move and you can wind up somewhere you don't want to be. Enchancia is your home, as it is mine now, and while parts of me long to see how everyone is doing back home…I can't chance it." Peter seemed to have the final say on matters and he slowly stood up taking one last look at the study.

"I understand Peter…my sister is lucky to have found a guy like you." James left the study and noted a crumbled paper in his pocket. "Huh…how did this get there?" Looking around he ducks into another room and unfurls the letter finding writing on it:

 _James there is a way to get to Neverland_

 _However in order to do so you need a blue star_

 _This star can only be found in one place and one place only_

 _In a place called…London._

 _How you get there is up to you…_

 _Oh and if you go there find my friend Wendy_

James didn't know how to take this…and yet…a sudden joy coursed through his veins.

"James…what are you doing in here?" James nearly started when he saw Sofia and Jake sitting near the fireplace.

"Um…well…you see…ok promise you won't tell Amber I told you this. I'm looking to go to Neverland…and…Peter sort of gave me a way." James was a horrible liar, he had a tell so he might as well come clean to his sister and future brother in law.

"James…if Amber finds out this Peter can be in trouble. What does it say?" Sofia walked over and took the note from her brother. Jake stood beside her and the two read it to each other, as couples did.

"London…wow…I've been there only once, great place. Wendy is great at telling stories…she has two brothers Michael and John. It's been a long time though…not sure if they still live together or not. Still…how you get there is a mystery even to me-."

"I might know a way…but it can be tricky. Here let me explain," she goes into every detail imaginable and James finds it hard to wrap his head around, so does Jake apparently. "Ok cliff notes, transporting an individual across a huge distance involves magic that is finely crafted to match the individual…if one part of the spell is off the person can wind up lost…stuck in a place of no retrieval. It is advanced stuff…lucky I learned it before Mr. Ceedric took over for his father. I will miss him."

"Ok…so…anything else less risky we can do?" James looks at both but clearly there is no other way. "Sof…could you sound more confident…I mean this is my body you are talking about throwing all the way to London."

"That is the other thing…unless the person has a strong visual to go off of…you won't even make it that far." Sofia looked away ashamed and James felt crushed.

"I've never been to London…how am I supposed to imagine a place I've never been to?" James might as well kiss his chances of adventure goodbye at this rate.

"Hold up…I've been to London…what if you tap into my mind to get a visual of London then place it in James's mind…like it is his own? I don't want James to miss out on the adventure that we have had. Yes it was danger wrought and led to us being separated but hey…maybe James will find his soulmate out there."

James nodded his head and grinned at Jake. He had his doubts when Jake returned but he had stuck around and he had proven a great match for Sofia. Looking at Sofia he saw her have that worried look on her face.

"Sofia I'll be fine…besides it isn't like I'll be going to London anyway. So…let us hold hands and get this under the way before Amber breaks Peter."

In the next hour, yeah it took that long to prepare…everything was all set up and the trio were holding hands over a cauldron that was spewing up a disgusting odor that made his eyes water. Sofia was chanting something under her breath and her hair was blowing about her face.

"Well James this is it…remember find the blue star and contact Wendy. When you get to Neverland tell everyone hi for me." Jake gave his hand a squeeze and he squeezed back. The room began to spin crazily now and his legs began to feel like butter.

"James…come back alright…promise me…" Sofia looked straight at him and James noted the way her eyes looked bigger than usual and filled with grandness like he was staring at the universe.

"Yeah Sofia…you have my word…" James felt the room slipping away from him and slowly but surely he disappeared out of view…his screams nothing but a soft spoken word. And with that his journey began.

 **Authors note:** James has taken the first step in his journey as he attempts to get to Neverland through London. What will James find on the other side? Next chapter we will make a detour to Neverland to find out what the friends of Jake and Peter are up to. And an enemy from the past will be making his return, keep an eye out.


	2. Chapter 2 Love in Neverland

**Authors note:** Time varies from Enchancia to Neverland, just a reminder. Catching up with James Jr. and Hook it is clear there is a changing dynamic between father and son, an inner turmoil about to be set forth. Seeing how the Tinkerbell films and the Peter Pan films don't really correlate with the series Jake and the Neverland Pirates I will probably go in a different direction in Pixie Hollow. While on that subject though…Tinkerbell is a character of interest in this chapter and her relationship with James Jr. Also to note I will be calling James Jr. just James now, seeing how only one person calls Hook by his first name. Still deciding who Cubby should end up with though, will give it some more thought, thanks again to the reviewers and the people still with me after all these stories, and here we go.

CH.2: Love unspoken

Tinkerbell stared into the steady flow of Pixie dust as it fell from above, her head was so caught up in thought she never heard the wings behind her. When she finally turned she had to wipe at her eyes seeing the Great Pixie Elder, or simply put Earl, as he so fondly liked being called.

"Earl…I didn't see you there." She sniffed and tried to compose herself. Earl was the one who looked out for them, the fairies of pixie hollow and his teachings had given them so much to comprehend and explore upon.

"It is quite alright Tinkerbell…I can see you are in a lot of turmoil. It is a few years to this day that Peter Pan left…correct?" Earl was on the dot and she felt her wings fold in on her.

"I keep asking myself why he didn't take me…or…why he didn't tell me directly. All he did, well…he sent Hook's son to me, a young boy I hardly know. I mean, given Hook's history who is to say his son won't follow in his footsteps?"

Earl shook his head and took off his spectacles to give them a good clean, he did this when he was getting ready to give a speech. "Now Tinkerbell it is not nice to judge others when you were that same way when we met. You were rambunctious, to say the least…I recall you doing everything to disobey me…you felt you were above all this."

Tinkerbell took in his gesture noting the entirety of Pixie Hollow, a hive of activity with the fairies in constant order. "Yes…I do remember those days. Still…I never got the chance to tell him how I felt…and now he is gone."

"Peter Pan will always be Neverland's pride and joy…and he will be missed dearly. However, James is her protector now; though young in heart he will prove himself when the time is right. For now all you can do is look out for him…make sure he understands his role in all this. Unlike Peter…well…James has had less time to fully understand what is required of him."

Tinkerbell heaved a sigh knowing this was the part where she fell in line. She had been loyal to Peter for many years…in that time she never strayed too far from his path and was almost always there when he needed her help. The one thing she never got to tell him was how much she loved him. The sad thing was who could love a fairy like her? She wasn't that tall and a kiss would practically overtake her body. It was sad to think that a love so strong and a bond shared over time could never go beyond that of a fairy and her partner.

"Earl…um…in Pixie lore it speaks of a dust that can make a fairy…human, do you know of it?" She inquires and sees him nearly break his glasses as he puts them on the bridge of his nose.

"Tinkerbell…what you ask of me…it goes against all that we stand for here. To be human…why on earth would you want to do that?" Earl floated over to where the books were kept, his pudgy like fingers pulling free a book from the top shelf. Earl wasn't exactly thin, there was a lot of him, but his kind soft blue eyes spoke of a wise and gentle caring soul stirring from within. She did not care about his weight, she had poked fun at it many times when younger but he never once was offended, in fact he was quite glad for his weight for without it he'd have to make runs to faraway places and never near enough for his cup of tea.

"I want to go after Peter…I need to tell him how I feel." Tinkerbell was adamant about this…she was set, no talking her out of it.

"Tinkerbell…there is no leaving Neverland. Where Peter and Jake have gone, Enchancia, only that amulet would create a bridge there. It was a one way trip I am afraid…" Earl held a dusty book in his hands and Tinkerbell felt horrible.

"So…that is it…I can never see Peter again?" Tinkerbell had held out against the impossible hoping to see Peter once more. Now her hopes were crushed and the thought of just throwing herself into the pixie dust and ending it all seemed the best option.

"Have you ever thought Tinkerbell that Peter and you weren't meant to be?" Earl took a seat behind the counter and hardly blinked at her glare.

"Peter and I…I…how can you say that?" Tinkerbell turned a bright red and stomped her foot. "Peter was my destiny…we were…how can you be so mean?"

"Our kind were never meant to be with humans, it is just not in the cards. To be human though it means giving up all this…and after that there is no turning back. And just a little word of advice from one who has been around long as I have…love is not limited to just one individual. Perhaps Peter was not the one…but…maybe there is another."

Tinkerbell cooled off and then felt her mouth drop open and a mad blush played across her face. Moving a hand through her blond hair she tries to look away. "What…are you talking about James?"

"James has taken over for Peter and I do notice the way you act when you talk of him. You may not notice it or refuse to admit it…but…James is someone close to you. You do not wish for him to get hurt by the dangers that lie ahead…and you fear he will hurt you by becoming what his father had been. If you still wish to be human…not for Peter but for James…you will need this."

Tinkerbell flew over to the book and looked down at its contents. "Huh…you don't say."

* * *

"James get back here this instant!" The voice of his father rang through the house and James slid down the rail as he flipped off it and looked over his shoulder.

"I've made up my mind father…I am going to live in the Neverwoods." James hadn't been happy living indoors since he had found out he was to be the next in line to be Peter Pan, or more like his successor.

"James I can understand wanting to sail on Bucky, or climb up to the Neverpeak but this…this means facing the dangers out there." James spots his father climbing down the stairs noting the grey hair piece he wears hiding his baldness.

"Father I appreciate all that you and mother have done for me but…this is something I have to do. I will stop aging soon…just like Peter did and so I need to be ready when the time comes. I will always have fond memories of this house…but it just isn't home anymore."

James ran a hand along the wall feeling the age in the wood, his eyes tracing the marks of worn down structure within. His father had personally overseen the construction of this building when he and his mother decided to settle down and give up the sea. Some part of him looked at his father and wondered if he ever regretted it. Of course every time he came close to it he stopped himself cause that would mean asking a question if he was a mistake.

"Is this what you really want…to become like Pan?" James heard the hurt in his father's voice and he knew that since the day he was announced to be the next in line to look after Neverland his father held it against him, though never spoken.

"I would never leave Neverland father…it is not in my cards. I was born and raised here and naturally I am set to stay put long as possible. Peter left Neverland long ago leaving Jake and his crew in charge of things while he went exploring, I find that selfish to be honest, putting one's own needs before those of others. Neverland is still growing and expanding and there is bound to be some fun out there waiting for me. I won't find it stuck up in here reading books or learning the Pirate code."

James ran a hand through his black hair and adjust the collar of his jacket over his soft cotton shirt. His pants were long legged on him…as he had yet to wear the tights of Peter. In fact the whole green scheme wasn't his taste per say. He could fly just like Peter could but…he didn't quite employ it as much unless necessary.

"James I implore you to reconsider…facing the world like this…it is foolish!" James looked down and his eyes seemed to fog over as he took a moment to consider his words.

"Foolish huh…so…you finally speak your mind huh? This whole business with flying and taking over for Pan, all foolish huh? Well father…if that is how you feel maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while…nice chat." He stormed out of there and then took to the sky thinking of the happiness that would greet him once free of this place. Tears stung his eyes but he wore a smile.

* * *

Stock stirred in his cell as he sat with his legs crossed, his face sprouting a full beard and his eyes had sunken in. He had lost track of how much time had passed since he last saw daylight or sharing in the fun of his friend Bo. Bo was dead…killed by that girl Izzy. He had bided his time in here…waiting for the time to escape and set Neverland ablaze with his vengeance. Time he had plenty of…however the more that time slipped away the older he got. He was not a young man but he did keep in shape so his body would never show the signs of aging.

The cell door swung open letting in light and he hardly registered it as his daily portion of food was placed before him.

"Eat up…another day another meal." The man was about to head away but Stock would not let him.

He could not speak, no, but he could strike back. He used the tray from his food to smack the guard on the back of his head sending him down. Reaching for the keys he frees himself then races out catching a guard in the throat then ducking under the blade of another by sweeping the floor with a kick. The clatter of guards hitting the floor was quite a sight and it got his blood pumping.

"Prisoner escape…repeat prisoner escape!" The voice blared out but he paid no heed as he made his escape. The Neverprison, as it was called was a dank hole filled with those who dare try and harm Neverland. There were a few others beside him in here but he did not need their help to escape.

A few other guards tried to test their mettle against him but he took them down using brute strength and whatever else he had. Moving to the outside he embraces the light and pulls himself up the long climb before tasting the freedom that awaited him. He would gather a crew…and then…all who had wronged him would pay.


	3. Chapter 3 Dancing with a Darling

CH.3: Dancing with a Darling

James landed with a tuck and a roll as he was thrown from the transportation spell Sofia had used on him. All his limbs were still intact and far as disorientation…all good. Getting to his feet he looks around at his surroundings noting the people and the dress style. "Huh…this is much different than I expected. Excuse me sir…do you know a Wendy?"

The man was wearing clothing that appeared dull in color and his hair was scraggly. He had bad posture and his teeth could use cleaning. James realized what he was doing and felt guilt. "I don't know any Wendy…now be gone…children should not be here…no they shouldn't."

"Um…thank you for your help." James headed off wondering how this man got this way. What happened to his clothes to make him this way? He was nowhere near close enough to finding Wendy and nowhere near enough to obtaining his happiness in Neverland.

"Excuse me sir…but…perhaps I can be of assistance." James sighed in relief glad to finally have some assistance in his search.

"Yes please…I'm looking for someone named Wendy. Have you seen her?" James notices this man has a uniform on looking all regal and his posture was upright.

"I have a sister named Wendy. My name is John…and judging by your clothes I'm guessing you aren't from around here then huh chap?" He grins and his eyes seem to light up behind his glasses.

"How did you…never mind it is urgent I find her. Passage to Neverland has been blocked and I need to get there. My name is James by the way…I'm from Enchancia." He bows and adjusts his coat as John gives him a perplexed look.

"Enchancia huh…never heard of it but maybe you can tell me more about it as I help you find Wendy. This is actually my first beat as a Police Officer, fresh out of the academy, how am I doing so far?" He asks walking along with him, his eyes roaming the street in constant look out.

"Um…great…I think. What do you do exactly?" James wasn't aware of such a title and it still took some getting used to with his surroundings and new acquaintance.

"I keep the peace and ensure people who need help receive it. I managed to graduate early top of my class and the Academy, well those who wished to enter a field of work full of diligence, excellence and keeping order just apply…and that is what I did." John seemed quite proud of this line of work and he smiled knowing that he too would feel such pride helping others.

"I'm not sure my sister can help you with your problem though." John further elaborates as they continue walking, his arms folded in consternation. "You see, well, when you reach a certain age travel to Neverland is…well…forbidden."

"I don't follow." James notes as he notices the people who dressed mostly the same way faded into the background and they entered a place full of lights and sound. The clothing all around him was quite loose…and revealing on others.

"Neverland is a place for kids…once you grow up…passage is all but inaccessible lest you still believe in fairies. I stopped a bit ago actually…see men on the beat should not believe in such things, it is not practical and it is all good when young…but if someone catches that now…you'll be tossed into the loony bin."

James felt his hope of getting to Neverland starting to dwindle. Wait…what about the star? "John Peter told me about a blue star…do you know of it?"

"Peter Pan…you've seen him? How is my young friend…still gallivanting about Neverland stopping the ole codfish any chance he gets?" John seemed in good mood…he'd hate for him to ruin it.

"James…Peter does not live in Neverland any more…he is married…to my sister." James looked away as a silence drew between them and they had stopped only when they came to the street.

"I see…so a girl finally won over Peter huh…it is sad to hear. And to hear he is not in Neverland any longer…what of the Pirates?" James explained the long courtship of Jake and Sofia and how there had been many obstacles in there way, also of Hook's transformation from villain to Admiral goodsayer.

"Hook married Red Jessica and had a son; his son is now the new Peter Pan of Neverland. Far as Peter himself he lives in Enchancia with my family and Jake is engaged to my step sister Sofia, they should be marrying soon."

"By George…a lot has happened in Neverland since my siblings and I were there last. Far as any blue star no I'm afraid I can't help there. I'm not even sure Wendy has heard of a blue star, she has changed a lot since the last time she saw Peter. Wendy has…well…you will see…ah here we are."

James looked up at the neon sign and heard loud music coming from the building. "What is this place?" James had to raise his voice a bit just to be heard.

"This is one of the clubs in London, quite popular among the young crowd. I'd join you but I am still on duty. Well James a pleasure to meet you…I hope you find what you are looking for. If you should find yourself free please join me for a drink sometime." James waves as he sees John disappear.

"Wow…I can tell this will be on adventure I will never forget." James takes a breath before heading in.

* * *

The club as it were was quite spacious and bodies were on the dance floor grinding and writhing about against each other. Most of the dancing James had seen was usually done to social etiquette, in other words bodies not too close and hands away from areas considered unwanted. The music was pulsing through some speakers or sound system…instead of being played by actual musicians. There was a man behind the counter serving drinks…though something told him that was not a cup of punch or juice.

How was he going to find Wendy in all this mess? James went to pull up a stool and saw the man behind the counter looking him up and down. "I.D?"

"Um…what? Oh my name is James and I'm looking for a Wendy…have you seen here?" James had no idea he was being asked for an identification…and if he had known he would not know what to give. He hadn't even brought any currency with him…so…buying information seemed out of the question.

"Wendy huh…she is a regular here. That is here right now on the dance floor. Though you might want to wait your turn…see." He points to the dance floor and James follows his finger and notes a long haired brunette dancing and shaking her body about some guy. She wore blue jeans and a top that plunged a bit, her face was filled with a wild passion.

"That is Wendy?" James could not believe it. She was so vibrant and alive, so full of curves and moves that made his eyes not want to leave her.

"Sad to see how far she has fallen. Wendy is the daughter of a friend of mine, George, works in the bank, though health problems had him forced to take early retirement. John went into the police force and Michael…well he fell into the wrong crowd, see him now and then. Wendy…well as you can see she frequents here "

"Thanks…maybe I will give it a shot." James aimed an appreciative nod at the man for his help and hopped off the stool straightening his posture. The nearer he got to Wendy the more it seemed impossible she was the friend of Peter mentioned in the letter.

"Well hello stranger…care for a dance?" James notes Wendy's accent and tries to keep his eyes on her face and not…elsewhere.

"Hello Wendy…my name is James and I come from-." The next song began to play and James found himself pulled up against Wendy.

"Your dressed funny…you come from a Circus or something?" She smiles at him and begins to grind her lower half against him, a flushed sensation grabbing his face and his body responding differently than he had expected.

"I'm from Enchancia…and I am in need of your…assistance." James tries a civil form of dancing but Wendy won't have any of it. She turns her back to him pressing her butt up against him, her hand reaching back to play through his hair.

"Enchancia…never heard of it. Look if you need help find my brother…he is always helping people." Wendy went low sticking her butt out more than rising up and giving him a wink.

"Yes well…the thing is…it is about Neverland." He says the last part as quiet as possible and he notes the look in Wendy's eyes. She pulls him from the dance floor and some guys issue a disappointed groan. Once they are clear of the dance floor he finds himself in a booth of some kind.

"Neverland you say…I haven't heard that name in ages. How is everyone there…and…Peter?" James notes the way she says the name and sighs.

"Peter is married to my sister Amber…and…well here is the story." By the time he is done he can see that Wendy is having a hard time following. It is a long story he knows…though he feels there is more history behind her and Peter then he can guess.

"Peter is married and not in Neverland…that is a change I never saw coming. I always hoped Peter would give up Neverland for me…but…he always did love his freedom and being young. John is right though…we've grown up…and Neverland isn't our Neverland anymore. And this blue star…can't say I've seen any blue stars in the night sky."

James issued a sigh as he sat back running his hands over his face. So here he was…at a dead end in a club with such loud music he'd be having headaches for a long time. Plus…no way of communicating with Sofia…and he had made a promise to her.

"Come on James…dance with me…and I mean dance with me. What you did out there…you were all tight and stiff…be loose and don't be afraid to place your hands on my body." Wendy slid out of the booth holding out her hand.

"Well…I figure while I'm here one dance won't hurt." James stands up and joins Wendy on the dance floor. Several people make way for them and as a new song comes on Wendy moves her hand through her hair and drops low then pulls up shaking her hips.

James begins moving on his own…his footing needs some work but he can feel the music coursing through his veins, his spins on point thanks to doing this as a kid. His dance instructor had called this dancing unruly and undisciplined…and yet here and now it was cheered by others.

Wendy nodded her head at him as she continued to do her thing…his eyes never left her and she seemed to drink in this. When they joined together he placed a hand behind her neck and began to grind his pelvis against her, the crowd whistling and Wendy biting her lower lip. The London scene was nothing like he expected…it was fresh and alive and sick, in the good sense.

"You seem to be becoming into yourself…not bad for a royal." Wendy eyed him through heavy lids and she turned her back around so her butt was once again up against him.

"Well…when you find no blue star or road to Neverland…you come to terms with your situation." James hated admitting it aloud but why ruin a good thing?

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help…but…maybe if you give London a chance you will see it isn't all that bad. Maybe this can be your Neverland." She sounded wistful, hopeful, and her eyes full of hope.

"I have a home…a family I need to return to…" James places his hands on her hips and speaks softly into her ear.

"I understand…I do…" Wendy sounded so sad and what he did next he didn't even know he had in him. Turning her head towards him he kisses her on full on the lips. The two of them share a passionate kiss while continuing their dance. James runs his hands along her stomach and grinds into her from behind. Maybe he could give London a try.

 **Authors note:** Another lengthy chapter, I don't do it on purpose…my fingers fly and yeah sorry for the long read again. Anyway some inspiration for this scene came from the newer Footloose with Julianne Hough, kind of my inspiration for how Wendy turned out here. Leaving the London Scene we head back to Neverland.


	4. Chapter 4 Neverland in full bloom

CH.4: Neverland in full bloom

The Pirate Princess listened to the pulsing music all around her as she danced with her partner in life Izzy. The two had been together for a bit…loving each and every second they had together. They were Neverland's first openly gay couple…and at first a lot were opposed against it, heck a few even tried mean tactics including slandering and acts that meant physical harm to either of them. Thankfully Izzy was skilled with a blade as well as her fist; she left those pirates bleeding in a heap on the floor.

On her part well she tried to keep things civil never going for her wand or punching another soul. She was raised not to be brutish or too much a pirate where one word could set them off. Izzy was very much a pirate and yet she was also kind and caring, qualities she loved very much. Feeling her move against her she stared into her eyes loving those deep set eyes of hers, so dark and alluring it set her heart on fire.

This was Admiral Hook's party…a yearly thing when he could to celebrate life and to have friends from all quarters of the sea to join in merriment. Of course James Jr. was nowhere to be seen and Cubby was all over the place now that he was on the Jolly Roger. The loss of Bucky was still hard to deal with, but, it did allow for Cubby to grow and mature into the young man he was today. Jake was off in Enchancia along with Peter and their absence could still be felt.

"What you thinking about babe?" Izzy asks, her breath hot in her ear causing her body to flush and her movement to stumble.

"Oh, um…just you…you enjoying yourself?" She managed to say, though her partner gave her that look that told her she knew when she was being lied to, but, Izzy did not press.

"Well…the music is lively enough…I'll give Hook that. I'm glad he hired Sharky and Bones to do some singing, I missed their voices." Izzy pressed up against her and she closed her eyes and together their bodies were lined up as they melted into each other.

"Yes…they certainly have a knack for hitting the spot just right. Izzy…do you miss how things were?" Her voice was solemn and this caused Izzy to stop her motions, her tight pirate pants just centimeters from her crotch.

"What brought this on, wait, you don't think I regret us do you?" Izzy's voice nearly carried over the music and she placed a finger at her lips.

"No that is not it, I love us, I'm just…well…so many people are missing from this party. It makes one think of what it took to get here." She gave her a soft kiss and placed her head on her shoulder.

Izzy resumed dancing and instead of move to the beat she moved to her…the movement simple and eloquent. She and Izzy argued sometimes about which dance was suitable, while Izzy preferred fast she much rather preferred slow. She thought the mood had left and yet she let out a yelp as she felt Izzy's hands down at her backside.

"We all chose our paths…and yes I do miss Jake, and Peter…not to mention Cubby but I'm not going to let that get me down any. Besides…these parties aren't meant for downers…so chin up." Izzy pulled away a bit and then began to move on her own, her body sensuous as she hit each beat, her hands splayed through her short hair, though it had grown somewhat since last time they were at a party.

For her part she simply watched, her eyes taking in her curves and the way everyone clapped. "I'm going to get us something to drink." She didn't have to worry about any guy going after her, nor any girl for that matter. Finding herself at the punch bowl she noted Red Jessica standing there, she seemed to be just staring into the punch bowl.

"Red Jessica…is everything alright?" Reaching for a cup she then noticed she was holding her belly. "Oh my…your-."

"Yes I am. I haven't told James yet, my James…well to be truthful I haven't told either. James Jr. has taken to be rebellious of late, last time he was here he got testy with his father and told him he was planning to live outdoors. I was the same his age so I can understand…but it is really eating away at him, his father. I am not certain what news of this magnitude would do to him if he found out. Would he smother this child, want a pirate out of them? I'm worried." She heaved a sigh and it was understandable.

"I'm not sure I know too much about what you are going through to give you advice, but, if you want some friendly words, I can do that. Treat this child with love…do not be too restraining of them, let them make some mistakes on their own…but always be there to catch them when they come to you."

It was all she could offer as far as how she raised this child. Telling the father and the son…well that was beyond her. James Jr. took to the role left by Peter pretty seriously and she can only imagine how Hook was taking it. Hook and Peter had quarreled for so long and perhaps Hook didn't see Peter as an ideal role model for his son to take after.

"Thank you Pirate Princess, oh, I'm curious is that your real name?" She laughed lightly at this, and as she poured herself some punch she decided to share a bit.

"My real name is Maria; Pirate Princess is more of a title. Everyone knows me by it…so…I felt no need to really tell anyone my real name. I probably should tell Izzy…just don't know when." It wasn't a big secret or anything…she just never knew when to tell her.

"Tell her during the next song. I'm going to tell Hook the news…I just hope he takes to it well. If I am having a girl…phew…honestly I'd much rather it but if another boy I hope to this time have a little more say. Excuse me." Red Jessica left and Maria nodded her head.

As the next song began to play she watched Izzy motion to her with her finger curved back and with a slight smile she joins her.

* * *

James hears the music from a distance, his hands planted on his hips as he floats there. It sounded like quite the party and while his presence would be accepted…he wasn't certain he wished to face his father just yet.

"Ahoy James Jr!" James looked over and spotted Cubby as he waved at him. Wearing a smile he dashes down and hugs his friend and former shipmate.

"Cubby…so glad to see you. How have your travels been…tell me everything." He pulls away as he leans up against a tree, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Well…apparently there were some pirates up to no good at Skull Rock, so, the Jolly Roger set forth to investigate. When we got there a huge fight broke out…as a ship came out of hiding. I took a small crew into the rock while Mr. Will took to keeping our 'friends' busy. Once inside it was all hectic and mayhem…but we turned the battle in our favor soon enough; boy, by the time I was done fighting my arms felt heavy."

James could just picture being there…all that excitement would do him good instead of just worrying about matters with his father or the future of Neverland. Peter had gave him the location of Pixie Hollow and Tink filled him on some of the duties and yet there was still so much more he didn't know. That day he found out…it also meant giving up being a part of Cubby's crew. He knew his father was disappointed then, still is as each night at dinner he looked at him like he shouldn't be there.

"Enough about me…why aren't you at Hook's party?" Cubby was quick to pick up on his mood and he smiled.

"I was out here thinking…believe it or not. My father and I got in a fight about all this…so not sure I'm wanted there." He places his hands behind his head as he leans against the tree feeling the wind stir his hair.

"I see…well…he is only looking out for you James. I don't remember much about my father, but, you have one…and technically you only have one father." Cubby slapped his shoulder and he winced a bit noting how much of the weight Cubby had was gone so he was quite built now, he was jealous.

"I'll keep that in mind. You should go to the party…I might show up later." James gives his friend another hug before seeing him off. Looking around he ponders where Tink is…he hadn't seen her in sometime. Floating up he doesn't notice a shadow lurking nearby with several men.

* * *

Tinkerbell flies through the forest, her wings a blur as she set on a quest. It is a quest she had taken much time deliberating about…and now that she had come to this decision there was nothing holding her back. James Jr…huh…she never would have figured that after all this time her heart resonated to his…and not Peter.

Peter Pan and her had been companions for a long time…their friendship was something she valued more than life itself. And yet, and there was and yet with the two of them for she saw him as someone she loved, cared for, even would give her life for. Still that was all gone and with Peter married and with no way to pursue him…she felt this loves he had would whittle away and die inside her. Still Earl told her that her feelings for James Jr. could be of importance, that maybe Peter was the wrong boy to fall in love with. And in some truth that was true…as Peter would never, no, could not return her feelings.

Traveling to the deepest and darkest parts of Neverland, the first formed she found a spring of pixie dust, blue as water and yet silver as the night. It was a thick form of pixie dust…so heavy that if she stepped in she would never come out again. No other Pixie, Fairy, any magical creature had ever came this far into the forest. Stepping onto the ledge she peers down drawing in a breath, her hands on her hips as she tries to build up some courage.

"I am doing this for James Jr….and me…both. Here goes nothing." She only needed to reach in…just a handful and she would be turned, transformed. However the pixie dust responded to her being there, her wings grew heavy and suddenly she fell head first into it. She fought and cried out but no one could hear her. Soon she was descending into the dust disappearing from view. A lot of it got down her throat and her lungs were constricted. Her body became heavy and was glowing brightly…as her eyes shut tight she thought of James Jr…and how sorry she was that she never told him how she felt.

 **Authors note:** Alright sorry for the long wait. So a few things about this chapter, Pirate Princess has a name, also Red Jessica is pregnant, also James Jr. still at odds with his father and Cubby becoming daring. And Tinkerbell has taken the plunge, headfirst into what may forever change her…and possibly her relationship with James Jr. Oh and as James Jr. lifted off did anyone notice those figures? Next chapter we go back to Enchancia…time for another wedding.


	5. Chapter 5 Jake and Sofia tie the knot

CH.5: Jake and Sofia tie the knot

Jake was nervous as his wedding day had finally arrived. However there was also concern for his bride as Sofia was overly worried about James. James had promised he would be back but they had heard nothing from him. It was a risk sending him and he realized his bride would be blaming herself. Since it was the day of he was not allowed to see her and tradition bore him to his room or anywhere without her. So he sat in the study with Peter and his soon to be father in law King Roland the second, though the second was often left out.

"Nervous?" Jake lifts his head to notice that the King was looking at him. "Don't worry…every young man feels this way on their wedding day. Amber and James's mom wow, she was so beautiful and yet she made me question why she ever chose me. I was stiff and very by the book…walking down that aisle I thought of everything that led to this moment. I have never told anyone this but I had cold feet that day."

Peter apparently became interested in this as he set down a book about magic. Clearly Amber had him looking up magic to get James back, guess the secret was out of the bag.

"What did you do?" Jake didn't have cold feet, but he was looking back at his journey with Sofia and how the two of them had came here.

"My father visited me, he was this great big man with a beard and his eyes were tiny but they sparkled at just the right moment, always fascinated me as a kid. He told me what I am about to tell you, he told me 'son, it is important to realize that this is not a weight to bear down on you for the rest of your life, it is a testament to your love and understanding of your partner…cherish her as an extension of your life, never let her down and always keep your love front and center. If you truly love her you will do all you can to keep her happy…and if she is happy you are doing your job, I am proud of you and wish the best for you.' So…still nervous?"

Jake laughed lightly and shook his head. Those words felt so right and they were needed about now. Sofia was the love of his life, he knew that, and this was not the ending of a journey but the beginning of a long and exciting chapter to be begun. "Thank you sir."

"Call me father, or dad, or Roland if you must. Sir is too proper and we are past that stage now…don't you think?" He gave him a grin and stood up. "I am going to see how my girl is doing, see you at the Wedding."

Jake watched him leave and he clapped his hands as he got some circulation in his body. "This is going to be some wedding huh Peter?"

"Hmm…oh yeah it will be. I'm just thinking about James…it shouldn't have taken him this long to find that blue star and get passage to Neverland. I hope he found Wendy alright." Peter ran a hand through his hair and Jake noted how much Peter had begun to age over time.

"Hey Peter…do you regret leaving Neverland?" Jake had to ask as he was curious about the boy, well, no longer a boy for he was married and he hadn't noticed before he had gotten some stubble on his face, whiskers really nothing too extreme.

"The day Amber came into my life…she opened my eyes to life away from Neverland, of truly being happy. Much like Roland told you, it is a lot, marrying and yet it is also presenting you with a new future…a promising start to the rest of your life. I love Amber and not a day goes by where I long for the adventure of Neverland…knowing that each time I faced death it was being alone. Oh sure I had you my faithful crew and much of Neverland…but never someone who really loved me-."

"What about Tinkerbell?" Jake watched as the young man waved it off but now that he thought about it, now that he had grown up…part of him realized Tinkerbell was into Peter.

"Tink and I were friends…there was nothing else to it." Peter still chose to not see it…and yet Jake couldn't let it go.

"Peter…Tinkerbell was there for you always…even if you didn't see it she would give her life to save you. That is a certain conviction and love that spells faithful…and Tinkerbell while temperamental at times-."

"Jake, I appreciate you speaking so fondly of Tink…and a part of her will always be in my heart. The thing is…she was just my friend…that is all. Now let us not speak anymore on this and get you to the altar…you are about to start a new journey…a most exciting one at that."

Jake heaved a sigh seeing further talk of this topic was shut down, still, Peter had a point in that he was about to start an exciting new journey. His father in law was already walking out and the murmur of the crowd reached his ears. Taking a moment to compose himself and think of his friends back home he heads out…

* * *

"Mom…I'm scared," Sofia said, her eyes looking out at the seats filled for her and Jake's wedding. It all seemed so…real. Her time separated from Jake and reunited, well, it was a lot to weigh on a girl's heart. Now here she was about to get married…her life would never be the same again.

"Sofia…calm yourself…don't let the butterflies in your stomach suffocate you. Do not think of this as the most important moment in your life…but instead think of it as the most happiest. You are going to marry your best friend, your soulmate, your forever…and if Jake isn't the boy for you then all that you two have been through will have meant nothing."

Sofia stood in her wedding dress and looking at her mother she saw that calmness she had sought during thunderstorms or when she had a bad dream. For a long time it was just her and her mother…then she got a new extended family. Now Jake would officially be joining that family and she feared he would long for that pirate lifestyle…maybe even remember a girl he actually gave his heart to. It was ridiculous she knew but at the same time her mind just kept wondering.

"It is time Sofia…and you look beautiful," Sofia turned to the voice of her father who stood there holding out his arm to her. Tears began to form in her eyes but she linked her arm with his and smiled.

"Thank you…dad…I'm ready now." Sofia heard the wedding march play and soon she was walking down the aisle with her father. All eyes were on her…including that of her husband Jake as he stood proud at the altar. The love reflected in his eyes shone brightest in her heart and she found the courage and strength to take the leap.

Amber and Peter stood up there as well and she knew that their love for each other was an inspiration for her. Her sister never really had luck with boys…they usually found her bossy and intimidating and with Peter he seemed oblivious to girls, or, more like he knew of their existence but knew that by falling in love it meant growing up. She had to say she liked the grown up Peter more than the rapscallion who took joy in tormenting Captain Hook.

"Just so you know Sofia just cause you are getting married and starting a new life with Jake…doesn't mean I will stop worrying about you and checking up on you. I am still your father and you can come home anytime you wish…I love you…as does your mother and Amber and James. Speaking of James…do you know when he is coming back?"

Sofia let out an eep wondering if her father knew about James's disappearance. Soon they were at the altar and she gave her father a kiss on the cheek before hurrying to stand by Jake. If he knew she didn't want to give false hope and if he didn't know she didn't want to lie. Jake saw her flushed look and reached out taking her hand in his. He always knew how to calm her down…and she loved him for that.

"Sofia…is everything alright?" His voice was soothing to her and she wanted to say something but the person officiating the wedding began to speak, and the figure was one who had been part of Sofia's life for quite sometime.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Love is a special bond shared through experience and trials…trials for which their destines are intertwined for the long road ahead. I have known Princess Sofia for a long while…have helped her out in her mastery of magic and as for young Jake here…he has sacrificed much to be here and I have seen the love he holds for our dear Princess…and it moves me. No finer example of love has been shown except for Princess Amber and Peter Pan who stand up here today. Princess Sofia and Jake have written their own vows and wish to read them aloud. I now hand things over to them."

Sofia smiled at Cedric and then looked at Jake, her forever. "Jake, since the first moment we met in your world…I felt a connection to you, a bond for which I never wanted to be apart. Neverland was full of adventure and peril but for what it was worth, if I were to take one thing from that adventure, it was that my love for you…it was unlike any love I ever experienced. We have had a long road figuring things out…but…one thing is certain as I stand here with you now…I'd be happy anywhere long as I am with you. I vow to love you till the day I die…and I will see to our longevity and happiness best I can, this I swear."

Sofia went to place the ring on Jake's hand and blushed under those loving eyes of his. Jake looked so handsome all dressed up and as he placed his hand on hers with the finger she felt herself slipping, lost in what was to come…what the future would entail.

"Princess Sofia…you are the light in the darkness, the jewel for which all other jewels can never compare. On the rough seas you are the anchor to keep me from falling overboard…the deck for which my feet keep stable. Yeah sorry about the pirate metaphors, heh. Sofia…I love the way you laugh and I love how much you care for others…I love the way that family comes first and no matter what you see things through. You are my strength and my weakness…and from this day forth I devote all my life to seeing you happy and safe, I won't make you cry…and I won't make you promises I can't keep. With this ring…I swear."

Sofia felt the ring and looked out at the audience and at her mother and father. They were about to lose their final daughter to someone, however now that she thought about it there was no loss…just gain. As Cedric said the last words she leaped at Jake kissing her husband. The audience clapped and Cedric looked away. The kiss was all she had hoped it would be, not that they hadn't kissed before. Pulling back she rests her head against his chest…all her dreams had finally come true.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the very long delay with this, but, Sofia and Jake are finally married. From their first meeting in my first crossover tale to this…it has been one long road. However the story is not over yet, for Enchancia it will fall into the background as Neverland and London will play primary focal points. Next chapter…well…a loss in Neverland.


	6. Chapter 6 Captain and father

CH.6: Captain and Father

Captain James Hook sat in his study. The party had ended but he had not seen his son that entire time. James Jr. was a wild spirit, he had a slight argument with him and that set him off. Ever since he got the power of Pan he went about doing as he pleased…rebellious in nature he reminded him too much of the boy who had fed his hand to the croc. Living with this hook was a general reminder of what he lost…along with his sword. Red Jessica was cleaning up the mess along with Izzy and her lover. It had taken him by surprise when he found out about the two and even now it was hard fathoming love between two of the same gender.

Cubby was the only one of the trio without a special someone. Cubby had grown up quite a lot since his days as the heart of the group, so coconut loving and friendly all around. Hook ran his hand over his face as he thought of all those people he had let into his life. The scurvy sea pups were now some of his closest friends and allies. Smee and him kept in contact but it was never long and Sharky and Bones were off doing their own thing and he listened in on them when he could. Lately though he had noticed a trend…that he was getting older.

It was this reason now that he sat in his study by himself looking over a will he was making up. A pirate without a legacy to leave behind was a pirate well forgotten. The Jolly Roger had been given away and when he made Admiral naturally the thing to do was settle down and set his sights on raising a family and overlooking much of the Pirate business, cause frankly it was not for the old anymore. Izzy and Cubby were both fine Captains in their own rights. Jake had been a reminder of what he once was but he had retired as Captain the day he left Neverland and likely will be Prince soon enough…a title worthy of one who lived as he did.

His days of being evil…of holding a grudge were leaving him like a wind setting out for the sea. He had forgiven Pan for his antics and in some ways losing his hand was all for the better. Yeah that sounded wrong given he used a hook to do a lot of things he could have done better with a hand but such was life…if one couldn't let things go what did that make them? A codfish…that is what. He should have embraced the friendship offered by the sea pups earlier on…should have let his vengeance seeking ways with Pan drown. Looking over his will he knew he owed a lot of apologies to those people.

"It is better late rather then never," he says to himself, so, he begins to write out apologies to all these people. Most of all…to his son…whom he felt he had done much grievance to, he owed him a great apology but also to say how proud he was of him. Their years as father and son could have gone better…and it ate at him that now of all times he was setting things right when he should have been the bigger man long ago.

Time seemed to slip past him as he finished the will, not really certain of it but it was merely a rough draft to his masterpiece. He had never been much for writing as he enjoyed treasure hunting and sea shell collecting above the rest. As he went to sign his name at the bottom the door rattled under the weight of something…or someone. His hand reached for his sword and as the door crashed down he saw a figure he thought he'd never see again.

"Good Evening Admiral Hook. I did knock…but…must've done so a bit too much cause the door just fell down." Stock, a cruel and nasty man locked away for his heinous crimes and attempts to invade Enchancia; the man stood there with a few others, his toothy smile reminded Hook of himself.

"Stock…I take it you were released early on good behavior," Hook didn't rise immediately as he said that but he made sure his eyes told the story of his sarcasm.

"I bided my time locked away waiting for a chance to exact revenge…to get even for the one who put me away. I could have held your wife and company hostage but I waited…a good pirate waits for the chance to strike and then strikes without mercy. Neverland has known peace for too long…and I intend on waking it up to my rule."

Hook rose out of his chair fighting the age that he felt on the inside. He had been on the sea a long time till he finally made Captain…and even after that he fought and hunted for treasure draining much of his youth. Many of the pirates gathered were young and muscular and Stock himself appeared to be healthy and spry, even though Hook could see some age and stability in his stance. It was clear this was a fight with only one victor.

For sometime Hook knew the end was coming…had dreamt about it and feared he would go in his sleep, a death no pirate saw fit for one of their existence. Hook made his way around his desk and backed away so he could close the door leading to the place where Red Jessica would be. "You want your revenge, fine, but leave my family out of it. So…it is five against one eh?"

"I am sure a salty veteran like you can handle this much, perhaps three before one of us gets through." Stock drew his sword out of his scabbard and held the glinting metal out in silent challenge.

"I will see to it that your taste of freedom is short lived…as Admiral it is my sworn duty to protect those of Neverland…so…prepare yourself…scoundrels." Hook got ready and then the first one came at him. He parried and kept his footing balanced…regardless the thrusts his opponent gave him.

Thankfully his years with a blade had not left him high and dry and as the young man slipped up he slid through his guard leaving his limp body on the floor bleeding out. The next one swung for his head and he brought his hook up bringing the blade down and he kicked him back with a steadfast kick of his boot.

"You will have to do better then that to defeat Admiral Hook." Hook knew he was getting ahead of himself, but, it had been a while so he needed to keep sharp. The muscular youth stormed at him pinning him to his books and struggling against him he turns his blade and uses the butt of the blade to ram into his skull. Kneeing him then he watches him stumble and crash having lost consciousness.

"Very good Admiral…two down. However I think you will find you got the easy ones out of the way…too fast." Stock was right…Hook indeed had gone for the easy ones but he hadn't done so intentionally, he had only went with the ones who charged at him. The heavy weighs always stood closest to the one in charge, biding their time.

Hook saw two of them charge at him but they came at him from opposite sides. Parrying and spinning he hoped to wear them down long enough to make his way to Stock. A slice to the back and he winced, a slice to his arm and his sword clattered to the ground. Holding his arm he leaps up onto the desk and kicks the will to the ground so it is not found or destroyed. Jumping then onto his chair he goes backwards then hurtles his body at the one in front of him.

Their bodies hit the floor and Hook drives his hook into the startled man. It didn't matter so much that he was muscularly fit and in shape…so much as he was there, he had the intellect to strike. Rising up he heard the footsteps on his floorboards and dragging himself to his feet he picked up a sword and found himself face to face with Stock.

"Now you are right where I want you…care to dance?" Stock began to swing at him and Hook did his best…given that he hadn't close combated in quite sometime. Parrying and on the defense he watched as the two remaining pirates just watched. The clang of steel filled the study and Hook slipped and felt Stock's blade slice his side. Biting his tongue he falters as he lifts his blade too slowly and Stock once again strikes…but not a deathly blow but just another slice to his body.

"Dancing…is not my strongest suit…how much longer will you make me suffer?" Hook could feel his stamina wearing down and it was difficult pushing on offense when his best days were behind him. The whole point of Admiral was he needn't worry about being the best anymore…he had reached the highest rank he could go. Stock was whirling his blade about like a show off and that irked Hook.

"I'm almost done…which means the end is near…" Stock dodged his attack then sliced behind his knee causing him to fall down with a grunt. All the open wounds bled and he looked up at Stock who hardly broke a sweat.

"This will not go…unnoticed…someone will put things together and when they do they will come after you…" Hook was breathing hard and his wig came off and blood ran down from his mouth.

"I look forward to it…for now though…cease your worries and attachments to the living…farewell Admiral Hook." Hook just met him with open defiance and as his blade sunk into him he fell into darkness…his head grew heavy…and he was gone.

 **Authors note:** And with that the great Admiral Hook has sailed into the sunset. It is a sad loss and in the next chapter Neverland will deal with this loss and where to go from there.


End file.
